


Ice and Fire

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My first GoT/aSoIaF work) Very short poems about Melisandre, Daenerys, and Cersei. Takes place during aCoK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. le feu et le sang : Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of 'La Glace et le Feu' (see http://archiveofourown.org/works/5048341)

Like fingers  
the shadows reach for me  
and it's hard to be strong  
and it's too easy to be weak again  
et I want to slip into the past  
and be the girl of the red door

But dragons evolve.


	2. ecoutez mon rugissement : Cersei

I was created like that  
the queen across the sea  
she must eat one  
but I was born with the heart of a lion  
do not shame me

If you please.


	3. la nuit est sombre et pleines des terreurs : Melisandre

A thousand reds  
red of blood  
red of fire  
red of doors

red of heart

 

or

 

black of shadows  
black of night  
black of death

black of heart


End file.
